Star Wolf
by minichurros123
Summary: Takes place during Season 1. What if Robin was a creature called a Star Wolf? It's like a werewolf, but you can change into a wolf anytime. there is going to be some romance and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything.

Star Wolf Prologue

Third Person's P.O.V.

Current Location: The woods around Happy Harbor Park.

Five wolves (four who looked to be tested on by Kobra Venom) sat in a small clearing in front of a small cave, feeding on rabbits the scout wolves had hunted down. Once the scouts were done, they would report if their alpha male if their missing member was still alive if he was here.

"Sir, he is here, but he seems to be part of a new pack. They call themselves the Young Justice pack," the red-furred male lead scout said, and continued to clean his muzzle and paws of rabbit blood.

"Don't worry, they'll be easy to dispose of," the old grey alpha said and went into a small coughing fit.

The alpha female, tawny colored, came to his side and pressed her muzzle into his side for comfort.

"I'm fine Silkdaisy," the alpha male said as he gently, but firmly, pushed her away from his side," We must hurry and get Blackstar, my time is coming near. Blazefur, find a civilian and kill it stealthily."

The red-furred wolf nodded and disappeared into the foliage.

"What do you want us to do Greytail?" a dark brown-furred she-wolf asked as she stepped forward after talking to the pup of the group.

"For now Pureheart, you can teach Honeyglaze some more about carving 'Gnaw'. She'll need it for later," Greytail said and walked off to the cave with Silkdaisy.

Pureheart then walked off with the pup, Honeyglaze, a five year old she-pup with tawny fur like her mother's, but a little bit darker because of her father's grey fur.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything.

Star Wolf Ch1

Current location: Woods around Mt. Justice.

Dick's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep, so I went for an early morning run at two in the morning, in my light grey sweatpants and big black t-shirt with the Batsignal on it. I snuck outside and shifted into wolf form, then, I ran down an old path I had found in the woods the first time I came to do a run out here, back when the team first came together. Now we have me, Wally, Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, Wolf, Artemis, Sphere, Zatanna, Roy, and Raquel. Two familiar smells brought me out of my thoughts. Conner and Wolf. Better get out of here before Wolf smells me. A loud crashing sound sounded behind me. Too late. The giant white wolf pinned me to the ground, since he was two times bigger than me. One of Wolf's paws was pushed down on my throat, closing my wind pipe. Black dots swam at the edge of my vision when Conner finally caught up to Wolf. Conner pulled him off of me and looked at me with concern etched on his face. I breathed in the air greedily and the black dots faded away. I tried to stand, but nearly fell if Conner hadn't caught me.

"Easy boy, easy," Conner cooed as he slowly helped me stand and let me lean against him.

Once I had kinda recovered, I immediately backed off, and prepared to run. Conner took out his red and black cellphone and snapped a pic of me before I turned tail and ran I, maybe, ran for about twenty minutes, and collapsed to the ground, somehow managing to change back into my human form; my body had a couple scratches from Wolf's claws. I felt tired, and my body wouldn't do what I told it to. Finally, I managed to stand up, and leaned against a tree, when I heard a voice I haven't heard in five years.

"Hello Blackstar. It's nice to see you after all these years," Greytail stepped out of the bushes into the dim moonlight.

"Greytail," I spit out, slowly reaching into my sweatpants' pocket, and took out my utility belt, swinging it over my shoulder and buckling it.

"Your little gadgets aren't going to do anything Blackstar," Greytail stepped closer to me.

"Quit calling me that," I growled out as I took out a batarang.

"Like I said, your gadgets won't work," Greytail lunged.

I was still too weak to completely dodge it, so I ended up being bitten on my left ankle, and he wouldn't let go. I held back a whimper and instead, let out a growl of warning, whacking Greytail on the forehead with the batarang. He yelped and let go, glaring at me, while I got some gauze out and put pressure on the wound.

"Well, Blackstar, I hope we can have another one of these talks soon," Greytail said and faded into the shadows.

I lay there in pain, and I knew that if I didn't get medical help soon, I was a goner. Conner and Wolf should still be out, so I decided to call out.

"Conner," I coughed out in pain.

I tried again, but I was going to try to yell.

"Conner," I managed to yell, and I could tell that I was going to pass out soon.

I heard a rustling in the bushes closest to me, and out jumped Conner and Wolf.

"Oh God, Robin," Conner gasped at the sight of me.

Wolf whimpered and gently nuzzled me with his muzzle. Conner knelt down and examined my injuries.

"Ok, Robin, you have to stay awake. You lost a severe amount of blood by whatever bit you, but stay awake," Conner scooped me up into his arms.

I weakly nodded and used all of my strength to keep my eyes open. We were only a short distance away from the mountain's entrance, so Conner was able to run me there in five minutes. He had to run by everybody's bedrooms to get to the medbay, waking everybody. Conner had just started getting supplies to bandage me up when everybody came in in their pajamas.

"What happened Rob?" Wally asked as he rushed to my side.

I couldn't speak because of how weak I was from blood loss.

"Kaldur, go call Batman. He's going to need a blood transfusion, but I don't know his blood type," Conner said.

Kaldur nodded and ran off. Conner was applying pressure to the wound with some more clean gauze, and everybody else gathered around my bed. Wally was stroking my hair, and telling me to stay awake, Wolf was next to him, licking my right hand, Artemis, M'gann, and Raquel were cleaning my scratches and some mud off of me, and Zatanna was holding my left hand in a death grip, holding back tears.

"Batman is on his way. He said Robin's blood type is AB-," Kaldur said and walked over to a cabinet in the corner.

"Do we even have any? 'Cause I've heard that's the rarest blood type," Raquel said as she threw away her cleaning pads.

"Yes, we do. Batman said he keeps some here just in case Robin is injured severely," Kaldur pulled out a pint of the AB- blood from the cabinet.

Kaldur hung the blood bag on a hook on the IV stand and hooked me up to it.

"Thanks Kaldur," I managed to say.

"Don't speak Robin, but you are welcome," Kaldur said," I will go wait for Batman. He should be here soon."

Five minutes later, Batman came into the infirmary room with Kaldur following him. He walked over, stood by Zatanna, and also stroked my hair.

"Go to sleep Robin, it's safe now," Batman said, and continued to stroke my hair.

I did another weak nod, and finally, let my eye lids slide shut behind my domino mask.

Third Person's P.O.V.

"Conner, where did you find Robin?" the Dark Knight asked.

"Wolf and I found him in the woods, injured like this," Conner pointed to Robin's bandaged ankle.

Wolf wouldn't leave Robin's bedside. Wolf thinks of Robin as a little brother pup, because to Wolf, this was his new pack, his real family.

"But before I found him, Wolf found another wolf," the clone finished.

"Describe it," the Bat said.

"Male, smaller than Wolf, messy black fur, dark blue eyes, like the ocean," Conner explained and showed them the picture on his phone.

Batman and Wally managed to keep from stiffening, since they knew Robin's secret.

"When Robin wakes up, we'll ask him what happened," Batman said, but then put two fingers up to his ear," Batman here, what is it?"

"Hugo Strange is attacking in Australia. We need you and the other League members right away," Superman was heard over the comm.

"Alright, I'll be there. Batman out," Batman ended the conversation and sighed," Wally, watch over Robin until I get back. If anything happens, call me."

Wally nodded and Batman left through the zeta tubes.

"So, what do we do now?" Raquel asked.

"We wait until Robin wakes up," Wally said, his voice and face serious.

Kaldur and Conner got chairs for everybody, and soon, they were all asleep.

Dick's P.O.V.

I woke up with my arms wrapped around something big, white, furry, and warm, Wolf. I nuzzled a little deeper into his fur, and Wolf began to stir. He looked at me, and licked my face. I, then, felt somebody begin to stroke my hair. I turned over, and my eyes met a pair of emerald green ones. Wally.

"Hey bud, how 'ya feelin'?" the red-head asked.

"I've felt better," I croaked out.

Wally handed me a glass of water, and I drank it down greedily.

"Thanks," I said as he set the now empty glass back on the bedside table and I relaxed into the pillows.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

I looked around to see the others still sleeping soundly and told him my story.

"But what is he doing back here?" Wally asked, starting to get angry.

"Same reason why I left. He said I was destined to become alpha, but I hate to kill. And I wanted to find my own mate, not be forced to one," I said and yawned.

"Go back to sleep bro. Bats isn't here yet," Wally said and continued to stroke my hair," and by the way, I think you found your mate."

"Yeah, I think I did," I looked over at the sleeping magician," And Wally, thanks for being the best big brother."

I saw Wally's eyes widen, but then soften.

"You're welcome Dick," Wally said and I succumbed to the darkness, my back facing Wolf, and me facing my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Don't own anything except for the pack. Sorry for taking so long, I just started school and it was 108 degrees. And I won't be able to post anything on Saturday because I have work.

Star Wolf Ch2

Third Person's P.O.V.

Batman walked in around ten minutes later to find his sleeping little bird facing a warm smiling wearing red-head, who was stroking his hair.

"Has he woken up yet?" Batman asked.

Wally nearly jumped out of his chair, hand over his heart.

"Yeah, he's woken up, and he told me what happened," Wally said," It was Greytail."

"Same reason on why he left?" Batman asked, angry that it was THAT wolf.

"Yeah. Why won't that fleabag leave Robin alone?" Wally grounded out, quietly, through gritted teeth.

"Star wolves are very determined; especially alphas. Wally, tell me what happened," Batman pulled up an extra chair next to Wally and held his son's hand.

Wally explained the story Robin had told him and Batman sighed.

"We're just lucky Greytail didn't break Robin's ankle," Batman said.

"One question is going through my head. Why did Wolf attack Dick earlier, but isn't attacking him now?" the red-head queried.

"Dick told me that when he or any other Star Wolf is in wolf form, their smell is different from their human smell. He said his human smell smells like a circus while his wolf smell smells like a Romanian forest," the vigilante explained.

"That does make sense," Wally said.

A small yawn interrupted their conversation.

"Hey guys," M'gann said as she stood up," Aww."

She took a small silver camera out of her pocket, and snapped a couple pictures of Wolf and Robin.

"Make sure you send those to my e-mail," Wally said.

"Ok Wally," M'gann said and tucked the camera away.

Everybody else woke up a few minutes later; each of them looking at the small sleeping bird.

"Has he woken up yet?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, Wally was told the story, which he told me. Ron was attacked by a wolf, but not the one Conner described. It was a little bit bigger than Wolf, dark grey fur, male, icy blue eyes, looked really old, nut still fighting strong," Batman said.

Robin began to stir and opened his hidden eyes. Wolf then began to lick him in the face to fully wake him up.

"Alright Wolf, that's enough," Robin said, gently pushing the big canine off.

"How do you feel?" Batman asked.

"Better than earlier," Robin said as he sat up, and swung his feet over the edge of the bed.

Robin then stood up, and put most of his weight on his right ankle. He took a successful step forward, but felt a bit of pain. Wally immediately rushed to his friend's side.

"It's fine Wally, just a little bit of pain. It's normal," Robin said.

"I'm just lookin' out for ya' man," Wally said.

"Thanks bro'," Robin said.

"Robin, I have work to do up in the Watchtower and Agent A is busy with Ace and Krypto so you'll need to stay here. Team, have somebody clean his wound every two hours," Batman said and left.

"Who's Ace and Krypto?" Zatanna asked.

"Ace is the Bathound and Krypto is Superman's dog," Robin explained.

"Wait a minute, Batsy has a dog?" Raquel asked.

"Yep," Robin said.

"Superman likes a dog more than me," Conner grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

M'gann put a hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him to cheer him up.

"Don't worry Conner, he'll come around. Superman's just not that great of a parent," Robin said.

"So, what should we do now?" Wally asked.

"We could watch a movie?" Zatanna suggested.

"That is a great idea. We could use it as a team bonding exercise," Kaldur said.

It was M'gann's turn to pick out the movie so she went to go get the movie that she was saving in her room, while the team headed to the living room, Wally helping Robin there. Artemis and Zatanna went to make popcorn since they were going to need a lot. M'gann came back and showed them the movie. It was 'How to Train Your Dragon'. She stuck it into the DVD player when Artemis and Zatanna came back, holding two bowls of popcorn each. M'gann and Conner took the left end of the couch, Kaldur sat next to Conner, Raquel sat next to Kaldur, Zatanna sat next to Raquel, Robin sat next to Zatanna, Wally next to him, and Artemis next to Wally, much to her discomfort.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all, Artemis thought as Wally stretched his arm across the back of the couch behind her and it slowly slid down onto her shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own anything.

Star Wolf Ch3

Wally's P.O.V.

The movie ended and everybody was in a good. I noticed that my arm was around Artemis's shoulders and I blushed, pulling it away. I turned my head to my best friend and was about to say something, when I noticed that he was asleep. I looked a little farther down the couch and also saw Zatanna was asleep, leaning on Robin's shoulder.

"Recognized, Speedy, B06."

"It's Red Arrow!" Roy yelled and stomped into the room.

He was about to say something, when everybody that was awake, shushed him. Artemis gestured to the sleeping Robin and Zatanna next to me. I could tell he instantly felt guilty for almost waking them up and kneeled in front of them.

"Sorry 'bout that," Roy whispered and looked at me with a clear message in his eyes.

It was Greytail, wasn't it?

I nodded and remembered that we needed to rebandage Rob's ankle.

"Kaldur, go get the disinfectant and new bandages," I whispered.

He nodded and walked off to the infirmary. He came back and slowly began unwrapping the wound.

"It is looking better already," Kaldur said.

Everybody gathered around to look at the injury. I saw the injury and it did look way better than it did earlier. I remember Dick telling me that Star Wolves have fast healing; not like a speedster's, but it was faster than a normal humans. Kaldur finished bandaging the wound and threw away the dirty cleaning pads and bloody bandages. I felt Dick stir and then two small yawns.

"Hey guys," Robin said," Hey Roy, you decided to come."

"I couldn't ignore your invite. Especially with how you said you'll sick Batsy on me if I didn't," Roy said.

"So you threatened him to come here?" Zatanna asked as she quickly sat up before Dick would notice her leaning on him. I would just tell him later.

"Yep. It was either that or begging, but I decided to save begging as a last resort, since it always works," Robin said.

"Roy falls for your begging?" Artemis asked.

"You obviously haven't had 'The Beg', have you?" I asked.

"Nope, but let's see if I fall for it," Artemis walked forward and stood in front of Robin.

Robin tilted his head a little to the left, his hidden eyes widened, and his bottom lip poked out a bit. I began counting, in my head, for how long Arty would last. The biggest record so far was Batman with one minute and fifteen seconds. I heard an 'aw' and stopped counting.

"Your record is fifty seconds Artemis," I said and Robin slipped out a small sheet of paper from his belt and write down Arty's score.

"What's the highest?" M'gann asked.

"One minute and fifteen seconds by Batman," Robin put away the sheet of paper.

"Even Batman has fallen for 'The Beg'?" Kaldur asked.

"What can I say? I am adorable," Robin said and let out one of his signature cackles.

"Bathound, A04, Krypto, A05."

And in raced Ace in his cape and cowl with a note in his mouth and Krypto with his red cape and Superman signal I.D. tag. Conner quickly blocked Wolf off while Kaldur got Sphere. Ace and Krypto slowed to a stop in front of Robin and Ace dropped the note in Robin's lap.

"It says, 'Dear Master Robin, please watch Ace and Krypto for me, for a family emergency has just arisen. I have already told Master Batman, so do not worry. From Agent A.'," Robin read off the letter," Well, now you guys get to meet them."

"So, when did you and Batman get Ace?" Raquel asked.

"We got him when I was ten, so three years ago," Robin said, scratching Ace behind the ears.

"Where did you find him?" Kaldur asked.

"We found him in an illegal dog fighting ring as a pup. He was one of the lucky ones, since he wasn't vicious," Robin said, smiling sadly down at Ace, who whimpered when he heard the words 'dog fighting'.

Wolf came up and sniffed the two dogs, then began circling them, while they stood still. I snuck a glance at Dick and could tell he was talking to them through that 'animal communication' thing, since Ace and Krypto knew about the secret. I looked back at Wolf and watched what he was doing. He was inspecting them, making sure they were good enough. I remember Dick saying alpha wolves would do this to make sure that wolf was good enough for the pack. Kaldur was the alpha and Dick was the alpha in training, but since Kaldur didn't know of the ritual, Wolf did it. Wolf walked up to the dogs and they lowered their heads. Wolf touched their foreheads with his nose, and in canine language, that meant they were accepted.

"What was that thing they just did?" Raquel asked.

"Pack Acceptance, the ritual where an alpha accepts a new wolf into his pack," Robin said.

"And how do you know that?" Artemis asked.

"Protégé of the World's Greatest Detective and my favorite animal is a wolf, so I do my homework," Robin lied smoothly.

"What do you guys want to do?" I asked and Robin gave me a look that said 'thank you', for driving attention away from him.

"We could go to the park, you know, get some fresh air?" M'gann suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea M'gann. Robin, will you need crutches?" Kaldur asked and Robin shook his head.

"No thanks Kal, I can walk on it," Robin said, stood up, walked around the coffee table, and did a flip onto the couch, with no problem at all.

"Alright, but I will bring them just in case," Kaldur said and walked off to the infirmary.

"I'll go get the bio-ship ready," M'gann said and walked off to the hangar.

"I'm gonna get my shoes," Robin said and walked off to my room.

The rest of our group was about to walk off to the hangar, when Kaldur came running back in and said,

"Contact Batman."

"Why?" Artemis asked as we all rushed off to the missions' room.

"There are four ones on the bed Robin was on, and they have strange markings on them," Kaldur explained and my eyes widened.

Please don't let it be 'Gnaw', I pleaded in my mind.

Dick told me and Roy what 'Gnaw' was two years ago. Here's how it happened.

Flashback

Roy and I walked into Dick's bedroom and we found him sitting on the bed, holding something behind his back.

"Why'd you call us?" Roy asked as we chose a spot on either side of Dick.

He held out two things, the one in front of Roy was red with a black bow, and mine was red with a yellow bow, and they were long and skinny.

"Thanks Dick, but you didn't have to get us anything," I said as we began opening the mysterious package.

"I actually made them myself," Dick said," I hope you guys like them."

Roy and I pulled each pulled out a long stick, both with the same weird carvings on them.

"What is that?" Roy asked staring strangely at the stick.

"Is this even a language?" I asked.

"Yes, it's 'Gnaw', the ancient carving language of the Star Wolves. It says we'll always be brothers, no matter what," Dick said, and our eyes widened.

"Dick, you really think we're brothers?" Roy asked, completely shocked.

"Well, yeah, both of you have always seemed like big brothers to me," he said and we all gathered into a group hug.

"Thanks bro'," I said, releasing us from the hug.

"You're welcome you guys," Dick said and we played video games and spent the night at his house.

End of Flashback

Robin, Roy, and I still remember that day clearly, even after two years and Roy and I still had the sticks, I kept mine in a box, but I don't know where Roy keeps his. I would only take it out if I got word that Robin had been kidnapped and Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris wouldn't let me go to Gotham to help. I was brought out of my memories hen we ran into the missions' room and Kaldur began typing away on the computer.

"Yes Kaldur?" Batman asked as his face appeared on the screen.

"I have found four bones on the infirmary bed Robin was on, and they also have strange markings on them," Kaldur said.

"I'll be right over, Batman out," Batman ended the transmission.

"What's wrong guys?" Robin asked as he and M'gann walked into the room.

"Kal found four bones on the infirmary bed you were on and they have strange markings on them," Conner said.

I could tell that his eyes widened behind the sunglasses.

"Let's go check them out, see if we can find anything," Robin said and the team and I walked off to the infirmary.

We walked in and found the four bones. I mentally cursed when I saw them, recognizing some of the carvings. Batman walked in a minute later with an evidence bag. He placed the bones in the bag and said,

"I'm taking these back to the Batcave to be scanned, but before I go, Robin, Wally, a word in private."

We followed Batman into a room with lead-lined walls, so Conner couldn't hear us.

"What do the bones say?" Batman asked, taking the bones out and laying them out on a table in the middle of the room.

"The first one says, 'Hello Blackstar, the decided to leave you these little presents for you inside your cave, hope you like them.' The second one says, 'We all know how much that pack means to you.' The third says, 'We also know how much the Justice League pack means to you too. Come back to the pack and we'll leave them alone.'," Robin was too shaken up to continue.

"You can read the last one another time," Batman picked Robin up and covered him with his big black cape, so nobody could see him," Wally, you go now. Tell the team that Robin was feeling sick and wanted to go home."

I nodded and we walked out of the room and were met with the team. Batman left and Roy asked,

"What happened to Robin?"

"He started feeling sick and wanted to go home," I lied, and felt guilty for doing so.

"Should we still go to the park?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, besides, the park shouldn't be too crowded," I said.

All of a sudden, the computer announced,

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" and we all got into fighting stances.

Dick's old pack came racing in and Roy and I froze.

No, I thought, my eyes widening.

"M'gann, set up the mind-link," Kaldur ordered and M'gann put her hands to the side of her head.

'Everybody online?' M'gann asked and everybody replied, Roy and I barely able to.

'Team, go!' Kaldur ordered and we charged into action.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own anything

Star Wolf Ch5: Old Arkham

Dick's P.O.V.

We zetad to Gotham and flew/ drove/ ran to Old Arkham. I could smell my pack, the team, the dogs, and human, Kryptonian, Atlantian, and Martian blood from the entrance. I growled and ignored the concern glances I got from everybody. We headed inside and followed my sense of smell to the cafeteria where the workers ate. Inside, the team and dogs were tied up in the middle of the room, Pureheart, Blazefur, and Honeyglaze guarding them, and Greytail and Silkdaisy were under some folded tables in the corner. I changed into my wolf form, near growling. My team's conditions weren't good; Artemis and Roy had at least one broken arm, Wally had a broken leg, Kaldur had a sprained wrist and was dehydrated, Raquel had a broken arm, Conner had a piece of kryptonite the size of a hand held eraser, same with Krypto, except smaller, M'gann had burn marks on her arms and legs and was unconscious, Ace looked to have a broken leg, and two broken paws, Wolf was unconscious, Zatanna also had a broken leg, and a sprained wrist, but all together, they all had some broken ribs, scratches, and at least one deep gash. My fur bristled as I growled again and looked at the others. They were all angry. I looked at Batman and he nodded, giving me the signal to burst in. I busted down the door.

Third Person's P.O.V.

Robin, in wolf form, busted down the door and raced in, followed by the mentors and the original seven of the League. The team, who were conscious, were startled.

"That's the wolf I saw," Conner whispered to the team.

"Aw, Blackstar, so good of you to join us. And you brought friends," Greytail said, coming out from under the tables, followed by Silkdaisy.

"Let my friends go Greytail," Robin growled.

"Let me think about that. No," Greytail laughed," Not unless you win an alpha battle with me."

"No! Don't do it Rob!" Wally yelled.

"Don't, you'll die Robin!" Roy yelled.

"Robin?" Artemis, Conner, Kaldur, Zatanna, Raquel, and M'gann, who had just woken up, asked confused.

"I have to. I'm not losing anymore family," Robin said.

"Move the hostages to one side, and if you heroes try to rescue them, they will be killed," Greytail said," Set up a wall in front of them. It is going to get messy."

The others did as he said.

"What's an Alpha Battle?" Raquel asked.

"It's a fight between an alpha and a pack member to claim the place as alpha," Wally said.

"But it's also a fight, to the death," Roy finished.

Everybody's eyes widened.

Please be okay son, Batman pleaded in his mind.

The team managed to get up on their knees, or had somebody supporting them, so they could watch the fight. The two wolves were circling each other, waiting for the other to strike.

"Speaking of your family Blackstar, what did it feel like to see them die? Was it horrifying, seeing them fall and their bodies go splat on the ground? To see them leave you, even though they promised they wouldn't?" Greytail asked.

Robin's fur bristled, he showed his teeth, and snarled,

"Don't talk about them."

"And Blackstar, you know why your father never talked about his parents? Because I'm his father," Greytail smirked evily and Robin stopped, completely shocked.

"What! That's not possible!" Robin exclaimed.

"Don't listen to him Robin!" Wally yelled.

This distracted Robin long enough for Greytail to lunge.

"Robin! Look out!" Zatanna yelled first.

Robin dodged Greytail with amazing speed, and bit into his leg, hard, signaling that the fight had begun. Greytail kicked hard and managed to get Robin off. Greytail turned and lunged, managing to leave four long scratches on Robin's muzzle. Robin growled and lunged, missing, but Greytail bit his side. He jumped high in the air, planning on landing on Robin's back, but Robin dodged, making him fall to the floor on his stomach. Robin jumped onto Greytail's back and bit down on his shoulder. Greytail stood up and began running around like a bucking bull, trying to knock Robin off. Robin held on for about twenty seconds, and then fell off. Greytail rushed over to Robin and mercissly attacking him, not allowing him to get up.

"Now you will die and join your family."

"No!" everybody yelled.

Before Greytail struck the final blow, Honey glaze struck him from the side.

"What are you doing?" Greytail asked, standing up.

"Saving the one who truly deserves to be alpha," Honeyglaze growled, glaring at her father with her icy blue eyes.

"He will only be alpha if he can win this battle, but that isn't going to happen, since he won't join me," Greytail lunged.

Honeyglaze dodged, but was hit by a second blow by Greytail. He did the same thing he did to Robin, attacking her mercissly.

"I thought you would be a great female alpha, but I was wrong. Now, first I'll kill Blackstar, and then you, so you'll feel guilty for his death," Greytail walked over to Robin," I thought you would be a great male alpha, but I was also wrong. Say hello for your family for me."

"Robin!" everybody yelled.

Greytail struck and Robin's heart stopped beating.

"Now it's your turn," Greytail was about to strike Honeyglaze, but was hit on the muzzle with a batarang.

Everybody turned their heads to see three other Robins by the door.

"It's Blackstar's other brothers. Too bad you weren't here to see him die," Greytail said.

The tallest dropped the other batarang he was holding and the other two dropped from their stances.

"He's dead? No, he can't be!" the shortest exclaimed in a disbelieving tone.

"It's true. And if you don't believe me, go check his corpse," Greytail said.

They raced over to the still black wolf and the oldest checked for a pulse. The two youngest looked at the oldest expectantly, but he shook his head. The middle one broke out into tears while the other two shook with anger, a few tears slipping out from under their domino masks. A bright white light filled the room and when it disappeared, in its place stood a snow white wolf with sparkles in its fur and deep purple eyes. The wolf scanned the room, sadness and anger coming into its eyes when it saw the dead wolf, the severely injured wolf, and the injured team members. It growled when it saw Greytail, his muzzle covered in wolf blood.

"Greytail, what have you done?" the feminine voice of the wolf said, angered.

"Lunastar, I was only trying to save my pack. They were threatening to destroy it," Greytail said and he bowed, along with the two other wolves.

"No, you were only trying to save your place as alpha and to bring them under your control. But you forgot one thing Greytail, blood members cannot be brought under," the she-wolf, now known as Lunastar, said and lunged with lightning speed.

She grabbed Greytail by the neck and snapped it, killing him instantly. She dropped his corpse and looked over to where everybody had gathered around the dead wolf, and the other wolves had gathered around Honeyglaze. The ones closest to Robin were Wally, Roy, the three other Robins, Wolf, Zatanna, Batman, and Wonder Woman.

"Why?" Wally asked Lunastar as she came up.

"He has lots of family and is one of the most powerful wolves in this world, so I will break a rule I haven't broken in centuries. I will bring him back," Lunastar said, surprising everyone.

"You can do that?" Zatanna asked, managing to stop sobbing so she could speak.

"Yes, it is an ancient Star Wolf rule, but since I am the one who made Star Wolves, I can break it," Lunastar said," Everything needs to be quiet so I can concentrate."

Everybody moved out of the way. Lunastar sat in front of Robin and concentrated really hard. White and purple mist, mixed together, flowed out of her and went into the place where Robin's heart was. A few minutes later, it stopped and Robin opened his deep blue eyes.

"Robin! Dick!" everybody shouted at once and Wally got the first hug.

"Hey guys," Robin said, wincing, and Wally backed off.

"Whoops," Wally rubbed the back of his neck.

"Let me heal your injuries and then I'll move onto your team and Honeyglaze," Lunastar put her nose on Robin's.

The same mist as earlier spread over Robin's body and healed his injuries instantly. She did the same to everybody else and all the Star Wolves turned into their human forms. Honeyglaze had lightish blonde hair that went down to her shoulders, big icy blue eyes, and was five, Pureheart had dark brown hair that was in a ponytail, chocolate brown eyes, and looked to be in her early twenties, Blazefur had deep red hair cut into a buzz cut, medium blue eyes, and looked to be in his early twenties, Silkdaisy had blonde, almost white, hair cut into a pixie cut, hazel brown eyes, and looked to be in her early thirties, and Lunastar had white hair that went down to her feet, deep purple eyes, white sparkling freckles below her eyes, and looked to be around Honeyglaze's age.

"What happened?" Blazefur asked, the other wolves looking just as confused.

"You don't remember anything?" Superman asked and they all shook their heads.

"Only bits and pieces," Pureheart said," The last thing I remember is when we helped Blackstar and his family escape."

"Ok, not be rude or anyhtin', but I'm totally lost. Anybody else lost on what is happenin'?" Raquel asked and anybody who didn't know the whole the story, nodded.

"Let's go to Mt. Justice and I'll explain it all there," Robin said and they left to go get into the bio-ship or fly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own anything except Dick's old pack.

Star Wolf Ch6: Explanations

Wally's P.O.V.

We had just gotten to Mt. Justice and I could tell Dick was nervous about explaining the whole 'Star Wolf' thing to everybody. I stuck next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it for reassurance. We all took places in the living room, me on the left side of Dick, Bruce on his right, and Roy next to me, everybody else kinda spread about the room.

"Well, this all started when I was born into my pack. Everybody welcomed me and I began learning the ways of the Star Wolf. We had to learn the alphabet, how to read and write, and the language of 'Gnaw', the ancient carving of Star Wolves. Growing up in Greytail's pack was hard. He was always hard on you and would hit you every time you did something wrong, even when you didn't know it was wrong. John, my cousin, Honeyglaze, and I were always getting hit for things, like playing or trying to hunt something like a mouse. Then, John and I decided it was too hard living this life and wanted to live as humans, not in this pack. We tried sneaking off one night, but Aunt Karla caught us. She agreed that this life was wrong and so did my parents and uncle, so, we left, not telling anyone where we went except I secretly told Honeyglaze. She understood why we wanted to leave and promised not to tell anyone. We left to Haly's Circus because they were holding a position for acrobats and we took that position. Being a Star Wolf, you got natural acrobat and trapeze artists ability, because Lunastar was a trapeze artist and acrobat. Then, four years after being at the circus, the accident happened. Everyone died that night, the night I became Robin," Dick said, voice quavering slightly when he mentioned the accident.

"How did Batman find out?" Flash asked.

"And how did Wally and Roy find out?" Artemis asked.

"Both were by accident. Batman found out this way. It had been a couple months after I had moved into the Manor and the nights I didn't go on patrol, I would sneak out and travel around in wolf form. Bruce found some of my tracks in some mud and had set up steel traps to catch me, but he didn't know it was me at the time. One night, in allergy season, my nose was all stuffed up so I couldn't smell the traps and stepped into one, letting out a very loud howl. Bruce happened to be getting out of the Batcave at the time and heard me, so he went to investigate. When he got there, he hid in the bushes to watch me when I transformed into my human form and tried to pry the trap open. He came running out of the bushes and got me out of the trap, then, he took me inside and treated my injuries. He asked me what this was all about and I explained it to him. I didn't explain it to him in the first place because I was afraid he would send me back to the Juvenile Detention Center. He said he wouldn't and I was happy," Dick said, a small smile coming onto his face," We had been best friends for about a year and I trusted them enough to know my secret, but not my I.D., that was Wally's fault."

"Hey!" I exclaimed and he chuckled.

"Anyway, we met up on the roof of the first national bank in Gotham and I showed them and everything and they were totally surprised. But Wally saw my blue eyes in my wolf form and when I got into my human form, he matched it all up and found out I was Dick Grayson," Dick said.

"And you say I'm not a good detective," I said.

"Wait a minute, you were the one who took a picture of me on my first day of school!" Artemis exclaimed and me, Roy, and Dick laughed.

"I wondered when you would figure it out," Dick said.

"You took a picture of her?" M'gann asked and Dick pulled out his phone, showing everybody the picture.

Everybody started cracking up and Artemis blushed in embarrassment.

"C'mon Arty, it's not that bad," I said.

"Don't call me Arty," Artemis growled.

"But you know you like it and me," I whispered into her ear and she blushed even deeper.

"You two need to get together," Conner said and we both blushed.

"What they say?" Dick asked.

"But you know you like it and me," Conner repeated my words and everybody laughed even harder.

"I'm not the only one who won't admit their love. Both of the oldest Bats have loves," I said and both of the Bats blushed," Don't make me say their names."

"Don't even Wally or I will sick the other Robin's on you," Dick said.

"Zatanna and Dia-," I began but was cut off when I was tackled by Batman, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian.

"Why'd do say my name?" Zatanna asked.

"And you said part of my name," Diana said.

"Do you like me Dick?" Zatanna asked and he nodded, blushing in embarrassment.

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, making him in a dazed state for a second and then blushing a deep red. Diana leaned over and kissed Bruce, making him in the same state as Dick. Artemis leaned over and kissed me too and the next thing I know everybody's doing it; Conner and M'gann, Raquel and Kaldur, GA and BC.

"Hey Red," a female voice said from above.

We all looked up to find Cheshire sitting in the rafters. We all got into defensive stances except for Dick, Roy, and I.

"Calm down, I just came to see my boyfriend," she said and Dick and I snickered while Roy groaned.

"Couldn't you meet me in Star City after this whole ordeal was over," Roy said.

"Roy? You are dating her?" GA asked.

"You're dating my sister?" Artemis asked, but face palmed.

"She's your sister?" I asked.

"You never told them?" Cheshire asked.

"Not really, even though I was planning to after Dick was done," Artemis said.

"The Bat Family knew," Dick said," Before you guys make any accusations about Artemis being a mole, Batman offered for her to be on the team."

"Yes, she started as a small hero in Gotham and she didn't want to turn out as her father or sister, so I offered her a spot on the team," Batman explained.

"Oh," I said.

"But what about the whole Cheshire thing, did you Bats know?" Artemis asked.

"Only me," Dick said.

"Don't start blaming Roy or Chesh either. She's pretty cool once you hang out with her for a while," I said.

"How do you know that?" Conner asked.

"She would come over sometimes when we are at Roy's apartment," Dick said," You coming over Saturday?"

"Yeah," Cheshire said," Remember to bring Call of Duty."

"I will," I said.

"Is that all the secrets we have?" Superman asked and everybody nodded," Good, now let's all get to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not posting in a while but I finally got the last chapter so enjoy! And remember, I only own Dick's old pack and Lunastar. Also, I know this goes against everything in season 2 but I just love to screw with the timeline. Also, the bold is what Dick is singing.**_** Bold italics **_**will be Zatanna singing and ****bold underline ****will be them singing together.**

Star Wolf Ch7: The Reunion Eight Years Later.

Dick's P.O.V.

I walked into the Cave, holding the baby bag while Zatanna held our six month old twins. Today was the Young Justice Reunion and everybody was coming. We walked into the living room to find all of the old team mates and a couple kids.

"Dick! Zatanna! You made it! *gasp* Are those your kids?" M'gann asked hurriedly.

"Hello to you too M'gann. Yeah, these are our twins; Infinity is the girl and the boy is Peter," Zatanna said.

"They're so cute. How old are they?" Artemis asked.

"Six months," I said and sat the baby bag on the couch.

"Mommy! Cathy bit me!"

I turned to see a little boy who looked to be three years old, run into the room at Wally's speed. He had blonde hair with Wally's same hair style, freckles, and steely gray eyes like Artemis.

"Cathy!" Wally called.

A little red blur came running into the room like the boy and stopped in front of Wally. It was a little girl who looked to be two, with bright red thick hair in a ponytail like Artemis's, freckles, and emerald green eyes like Wally.

"Yes Daddy?" she asked.

"Did you bite Flik?"

"Yes, but only because he said he was fastew than me."

"That still doesn't give you the right to bite him, so apologize," Wally said.

"Sowy Flik."

"It's okay, I forgive you," Flik said.

"Yay!" Cathy said and they hugged.

"Wee!" a boy and a girl yelled.

We turned to see two kids riding on Wolf with two pups and Conner and Kaldur running after them. The one on front was a girl who looked to be four had long black hair in M'gann's hair style, amber eyes, freckles, and green skin. The one on the back was a boy around four too with dark brown hair cut like Kaldur's, light silver eyes, gills, black skin, and shark tattoos that went down his arms and looked to go down his back. One of the pups was bigger than the other pup with white fur and icy blue eyes while the other was smaller with black fur and Wolf's bright yellow eyes.

"Are those Wolf's pups?" I asked.

"And whose kids are those?" Zatanna asked.

"The girl, Maria, is mine and Conner's four year old, and the boy, Jake, is Raquel's and Kaldur's four year old," M'gann said," The pups are Wolf's. The mother, we named her Night, died in child birth, so we've been taking care of them ever since."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," I said.

"Have your little ones ended up with the Star Wolf genes?" Artemis asked.

"Their DNA is being scanned at my private lab. We should have the results in about an hour," I said," They've already shown one sign of being a Star Wolf but you never know."

"They've already shown that they want to be acrobats though. They're already doing tumbles across the house," Zatanna said.

"Taking after their father? You better watch out Zatanna, these kids will be trouble makers," Raquel said.

"Hello my friends," Kaldur said as he and Conner walked up with the two four year olds and the wolves.

"Hey Kal, hey Conner," Zatanna and I said at the same time.

"Hey," Conner said.

"Daddy, who's that?" Jake asked.

"This is Robin and Zatanna from the old Team days except Robin goes by Nightwing for a hero name and Dick for his civilian name," Kaldur explained.

"Oh," Jake said," Hi!"

"Hi Jake," me and Zatanna said.

Maria was hiding behind Conner's leg and clutching onto his pant leg tightly.

"Hi Maria," I said and kneeled down to her level.

She let out a little squeal and clutched to his pants tighter, ripping them a bit.

"I guess you got your daddy's super strength," Zatanna said.

"C'mon Maria, don't be shy. These are some of Mommy and Daddy's old friends," Conner said.

"Hi," Maria said quietly and waved.

"Hey," we all said.

Infinity started crying and I knew she was either hungry or tired.

"Let me take care of her. You took care of her all night since I was on patrol," I said and took my little girl into my arms.

I went to the baby bag and grabbed a bottle. I tried to feed her but she wouldn't take it. I tried a pacifier but that didn't work and I didn't smell any surprises in her diaper. She wouldn't go back to sleep this morning like she and Peter normally did and neither of them fell asleep on the way here. I knew the only way to get her to go to sleep was to sing.

**Come stop your crying **

**It will be alright**

**Just take my hand**

**And hold it tight**

**I will protect you from all around you**

**I will be here **

**Don't you cry**

Zatanna joined in.

_**For one so small**_

_**You seem so strong**_

_**My arms will hold you**_

_**Keep you safe and warm**_

_**This bond between us**_

_**Can't be broken**_

_**I will be here don't you cry**_

Then we joined together

'**Cause you'll be in my heart**

**Yes you'll be in my heart**

**From this day on**

**Now and forever more**

Infinity stopped crying and both her and Peter fell asleep.

"Do you guys have to do that every time to get them to fall asleep?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. It's like they can't sleep without it," Zatanna said and adjusted Peter in her arms.

A small beep sounded. I took out my iPhone and found that the lab computer had only twenty percent of the DNA scanning to go.

"What was that?" Flik asked.

"The lab computer sent my phone a text message of how far along it is in the process of the DNA scanning," I explained.

"Oh. Whose DNA are you scanning?" Flik asked.

"Infinity's and Peter's to check and see how much Star Wolf DNA they have," Zatanna explained.

"Sounds like fun," Cathy said.

"They are definitely science nerds like Wally," Conner said.

"Hey! Being scientific nerds is fun," Wally protested.

"Knowing a lot about science is actually pretty useful," I said," It's saved our butts. Me and Wally thought it would be fun to go out on patrol in Gotham alone. Never do that without your parents."

"Speedy B06, Cheshire A06."

Roy and Jade walked in in civilian clothes and Jade was carrying a red headed three year old girl. Jade had turned over to the good side two years ago because of their child Lian.

"Roy, you made it," Wally said, giving Roy a high five.

"Yeah, got a little held back because Lian was playing hide and seek," Roy said," Wow, this is a lot of kids."

"I was a little whelmed too when I came in," I said, adjusting Infinity gently to not wake her.

"Those yours and Zatanna's twins?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, the girl is Infinity and the boy is Peter," I said.

"Aunty Jade, Uncle Roy, whewe have you been?" Cathy asked.

"We've missed you," Flik said.

Cathy hugged one of Roy's legs and Flik hugged one of Jade's legs.

"We've been busy with the hero job and our civilian jobs," Roy explained and ruffled Flik's messy hair.

"You need to take a bweak evewy once in a while so you can see us," Cathy said," Pwomise you will?"

"We'll try, ok Little Red?" Jade said.

"Ok Aunty Jade, can I play with Lian now?"

"Yes you can. Be good Lian."

"I will Daddy," Lian said and all the kids except the twins ran off.

"Cathy and Flik really like you guys," M'gann said.

"When they first met Jade and Roy, they would barely even talk and now they're always asking things," Wally said.

"They definitely have speedster genes," Artemis said.

"And they love to handle bows and arrows. I'm lucky I can't be hurt by simple arrows," Conner said.

"Why did they even have bows and arrows?" Kaldur asked.

"They found my arrows and extra bows out in the shed in the backyard and Conner came to drop off a book he borrowed from Wally and the kids decided to be Indians going after the Americans(1)," Artemis explained.

"Note to self, hide all dangerous equipment in a vault," Zatanna said.

"Note to self, make sure the kids have somebody watching them," Raquel said," I don't feel like being shishkabobbed."

"Thanks to Dick here, we now have a kid proof security system on our shed," Wally said.

"You are welcome," I said.

I heard my phone beep again and brought it out of my pocket. It was a text message from my boss at the Bludhaven Police Station. It said that there was a large bombing going on and that they needed him to get Nightwing there.

"Duty calls. I'll contact you guys on the results for the gene scanning when it comes," I said and grabbed the baby bag.

Zatanna and I waved good bye and left to Bludhaven.

2 hours later…

I got home after disabling the bombs and capture the thugs behind it. Infinity and Peter were asleep when I got home but Zatanna said they were up and about when I was gone. I kissed them and Zatanna on the head.

"Let's go check on the scanning."

We went down to the basement and I unlocked the lab door. I went to the computer and found that the scanning was done. I brought up the results. Both were fifty percent magician and fifty percent Star Wolf.

"They're both equal," Zatanna said.

"Yes. Looks like we're gonna be whelmed with spell teaching and wolf training in the future," I saved the results and got out my phone," Time to tell everybody."

After we called everybody on the Team and the Justice League, Zatanna got ready for bed while I got ready for patrol.

"Don't get hurt, ok?" Zatanna asked me as I crouched at the open window.

"I won't," I said and leapt.

**The End. **

**(1) I'm in eighth grade so I've been learning about when Americans first came here and if they crossed onto the other side of the Appalachian Mountains, then they would be shot by the Native Americans. **


End file.
